Updates
This is the update page of any clan events/news Since we just started IMBM when the open beta came out there isn't that much news to post... but i will give out the current status of the IMBM members and the members who have the game. (Please read the P.S. section first to why i have an update posted above the members list) 3/5/11 *UPDATE!!!!- I will be making the recruit members form later on today, also i will see if i can make a chatroom page for where all members of IMBM can chat and communicate with each other 1.Pac-ManKiller(Has game) 2.OmNomKnight(renting game) 3.CresentVengence(not purchased) 4.Sg-Titanium(P.M.) (Has game) 5.Burnlife308(P.M.) (Has game) P.M. - means possible member For the people who are listed under P.M. means that we have lost connnection with them since the open beta has ended. I CresentVengence have wrote this members list out of my knowledge of the people who i saw in our clan when the beta came out, i personally have Sg-Titanium and Burnlife308 as my friends, so it will be up to Pac-Mankiller to get connection with them seeing how he is the only one of the members who actually has the game for the time being, to see if they still want to have a permanent spot in the clan provided due to if they still want to be apart of IMBM. If i have left out anyone who was apart of IMBM during the open beta time period, i give my deepest apologies as i stated before this is just a list of who i saw in the clan during that time. Pac-ManKiller and OmNomKnight will add anyone to the members list to who they saw in the clan at that time, to who i have left out, and to who wants to become a member. When the members list gets updated some more my personal notes will be removed as they were just to give you an idea as our status as a clan now. P.S. any pics of Killzone 3/Batman are owned by the companies who made them, we do not intend on performing any type of copyright in any way. Also all updates will be posted above the members list so you do not have to be confused on where to look for them, furturmore the date you will see before the update is to give you an exact time when the update was posted or how long the update will be in effect. EX. when you see (2/2/11 *Update!!) means it is valid for that day, when you see (Clan 2/2/11- 2/6/11 *Update!!) these will be clan wars/clan event days on where the IMBM will be participating as a clan in online matches. After the clan dates has past it means the wars/events have ended for that time period and you have missed your chance to perticipate in them, when you see (Clan Member 2/2/11 *Update!!) it means someone has either been added or removed from the IMBM members list. Thank you for reading this! we hope you enjoy your stay as member of IMBM :) Category:Updates